The Book of Life
by ko00kie
Summary: AU. Struggling to survive with a certain condition, Wolfram von Bielefeld views the remains of his life in a written journal.


**A/N: Hi guys! So I'm currently experiencing writing block and haven't update any stories of mine lately. I also have been trying to improve my art and writing skills. So while waiting for updates on my other stories I hope you'll enjoy reading this as well. This is supposed to be a one-shot fic I made out of the blue before but never bother to post it anywhere /killme ; u ;**

 **p/s: I have no plans on making this a multiple fic...yet. Should I?Shouldn't I? Oh wait, I should finish my other stories first *crawls into the depth of a cave***

 **R &R are very much welcomed. You can just inbox me privately too if you want,I don't bite (´・×・｀)**

 **Disclaimer: KKM is not mine,if it does they would have a royal wedding by now /3**

* * *

I've been staring at the locked door where mother had been asked to discuss about something privately with the doctor. I choose to sit at the bench right in front of the room so mother would find me as soon as she steps out. I never like going to the hospital though. The air is heavy with the smell of antiseptic and medicine, as for a child like me it seems to be eerily silent around here. I can clearly hear the clock's ticking from the reception; a couple can be seen not far from where I sit. A man is seen to be comforting his mourning wife while a doctor is standing next to the couple. I wonder if doctors always give bad news to people. I keep watching them until I saw a nurse walking in my direction after she receives a document from the doctor. She saw me sitting alone as she walks and greet me with a gentle smile and I do the same. Before she could pass me my hand automatically grab the hem of the skirt.

"Umm...miss?"

"Yes?" She bent down to my eye level while looking at me.

"Why are they crying?" I gesture my hand towards the couples earlier. She looked a bit surprised as she smiles slightly while patting my head.

Maybe she thinks there's no harm in telling me, "Their daughter died in a hit and run accident, poor girl. The police are doing their best to find the culprit"

I turn my gaze towards them, my face darkened as I feel sympathize with them. I remember that one time where I lost mother during our trip to the mall, and mother was looking for me like crazy. Since then I always make sure not to be out from mother's sight. I couldn't imagine how mother would be when I'm no longer in this world with her.

"Would you like some?" my thoughts is cut short when the nurse hands me some candy as I accept it with both my hands. "Are you by yourself?" she asked. I shake my head and pointed to the door in front of me. "Mother is in that room" She nods and excuses herself after I thanked her for the candies and exchange goodbye.

"Mother sure is taking her time" I mumbled to no one in particular while kicking my feet in the air. Keeping the candies in my pocket I turned my attention to my left arm, particularly on a bandage with cute characters on it. I think the nurse said it was a bearbee, judging from the look. How did I get the bandage? I had my blood sample taken earlier before mother was called by the doctor, saying something about a result. I did say about disliking this place. Sometimes they run a few machines on me, some other times they took samples of my blood and other liquids I rather not mention. When that big sharp needle pierces my skin it feels really hurt. I probably would have cried if mother wasn't there with me to give me strength. You may call me a mama's boy, but I care and love my mother very much.

I heard a click and the door in front of me creaks open, revealing my mother's silhouette. I stood up abruptly, ready to run into her arms. When mother comes out I was surprised when I look at her current state. Her bright personality somehow became dull, her face darkens and not even a smile could fix it, and I noticed her eyes are red and puffy. Had mother been crying the whole time? She looks up towards me and smiles, a forced smile. I walked up to her and tugged at the hem of her skirt.

"What's wrong? Did the doctor being mean to you? I can beat him up for you!" curling both of my fist I showed her the scariest face I could muster. She let out a chuckle and picked me up into her embrace. She ran her hand along my blonde locks and I hummed in contentment as I shift comfortably in her arms.

"Oh Wolfie. It was nothing like that." Mother carried me all the way to our car, not that I was complaining.

I looked up at her. "Is it about me? Am I going to die soon?"

A hint of surprised marred her face as she quickly disguise it with the brightest smile she could make, choosing not to answer my question as she walks in silence. Finally getting into the car, mother drives her car in the opposite direction from path we usually take when going home from the hospital. As curiosity gets the best of me, I asked her, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the kids' café, I'm taking the day off to spend time with you. Isn't that wonderful Wolfie dear?"

"Really?!" I asked enthusiastically as mother nods and I giggled. Usually mother is very busy with her work, and I often being taken care of by my brothers, Gwendal-aniue and Conrad . Conrad and uncle Dunheely had taken me to a kids' café before, it was really fun with lots of toys to play with there. They like to travel a lot though. Gwendal-aniue takes care of me too, but I rarely see him because uncle von Voltaire doesn't like me. The three of us have different fathers but the same mother and currently I'm the only one who lives with mother.

My father? I have never met him nor have any memories of him. Mother showed me a couple of pictures of him and told stories about him. He seems like a good father; mother always told me he always dreamed of playing catch if he ever had a son. I was told that he passed away due to a disease when I was born, and he actually managed to hold me before he died. I guess he was trying really hard to stay alive to see me. I remember one night after I was discharged from the hospital (the first time I get into a hospital) I saw mother crying in her room while holding father's shirt tightly mumbling that she didn't want to lose me just like how she lost him. I was afraid actually. Not because of death itself, it's because I don't want mother to grief when I'm no longer here.

I learn that both my father and I have muscular dystrophy, and someday my body would stop functioning altogether.


End file.
